Bienvenido de vuelta
by MissFarah
Summary: One-Shot.Han pasado dos años desde que Dipper y Mabel pasaron un verano más en Gravity Falls, y Pacifica Northwest,al igual que otras personas,todavía espera que vuelvan algún día,en especial porque extraña a cierto chico castaño. Un día,recibe una noticia que la alegrará por completo. ¿Qué hará al ver otra vez en persona al chico que le robó el corazón?


**Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Gravity Falls son de mi propiedad, sino de Disney y fueron creados por Alex Hirsch. Créditos de la imagen a LittleMsArtsy.**

* * *

Pacifica estaba ordenando su habitación, no es que estuviese desordenada pero había algunas cosas fuera de lugar y pudo haberle pedido a uno de sus sirvientes que lo haga, pero desde hace tiempo prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin importar lo que digan sus padres, después de todo desde hace cuatro años se volvió independiente de ellos, bueno, casi, debido a que aún vivían bajo el mismo techo.

-A ver, veamos que hay debajo de mi cama.- Decía mientras revisaba si no había algo ahí.

De pronto, vio un libro morado que se le hizo muy familiar. Extendió su mano para sacarlo, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su viejo álbum de fotos, que contenía memorias de hace años.

-Con que ahí estaba todo este tiempo, ¿eh?- Sonrió debido a los recuerdos que le llegaron a la mente.

Al abrirlo veía las fotos de aquél verano de hace tres años, en aquél entonces acompañaba a dos personas especiales en sus alocadas aventuras, los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines. Como aquella vez en la que se enfrentaron a una bruja demente que quería devorarlos o un extraño monstruo que no los dejaba de perseguir. Era extraño, pero muy divertido, realmente gozaba de la compañía de los dos, en especial de aquél chico castaño, que sin que nadie lo supiera se había ganado su corazón.

Desde que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos quería declarársele, pero lamentablemente justo cuando estaba a punto de decirlo algo los interrumpía. Se arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho nada, pues sabía que después tendrían que volver otra vez a Piedmont, los dos últimos veranos trataron de volver otra vez, pero por varias razones nunca se pudo, aunque seguía en contacto con ellos mediante las redes sociales, no era lo mismo.

Se deprimió un poco, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su día, así que guardó el álbum en su cajón y concluyendo que todo estaba ordenado se puso encima de su blusa negra su chaqueta morada favorita y salió a dar un paseo sin decirles nada a sus padres, quería respirar un poco de aire fresco.

* * *

Mientras caminaba todos los habitantes de Gravity Falls la saludaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, algo habitual debido a que desde que sacó a la luz quién era realmente y se volvió más amable con todos se ganó más respeto y cariño entre todos. Siguió su camino sin algún destino fijo hasta que se topó con sus amigas Candy y Grenda.

-¡Pacifica! ¡Nos alegra verte!- Exclamó con entusiasmo la adolescente pelinegra para luego abrazarla y ver como la otra chica castaña hacía lo mismo.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te llamamos al celular pero no contestabas.- Dijo con preocupación Grenda con su grave voz.

-Lo siento chicas, pero en ese momento mis padres estaban presentes y…-Respondió con vergüenza la rubia, odiaba tener que ver a sus amigos en secreto, pero sabía que si sus padres se enteraban ellos se meterían en problemas, y no quería que algo malo les pasara por su culpa.

-Tranquila, lo entendemos.- Le dijo Candy mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Prometo que algo se me ocurrirá para no tener que mantener esto en secreto.- Miraba al suelo, de nuevo se estaba deprimiendo.

-Oye, no estés triste, de hecho, te diremos lo que queríamos decirte.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sabes que mañana será el primer día de verano, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ¿y?-

-Pues, Mabel nos llamó diciendo que ella y su hermano tuvieron una plática con sus padres sobre volver aquí…-Decía entusiasmada Grenda, pero no tenía que terminar la frase para que la única hija de los Northwest se diera una idea de lo que querían decirle.

-Espera, ¿eso significa qué...?-Trataba de hablar, pero una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa en el pecho le impedía hacerlo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡ELLOS LLEGARÁN HOY PARA PASAR EL VERANO AQUÍ!-Gritaron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Hoy!? ¡¿Este hoy?!-

-¡Por supuesto que este hoy! Querían sorprendernos al llegar, pero ya conoces a Mabel, no pudo aguantar más.- Dijo Candy, pero Pacifica ya no quería seguir parada escuchándolas, quería verlos inmediatamente, sobre todo a Dipper.

-¿¡Saben dónde están!?-

-Mabel dijo que lo primero que harían al llegar sería ir a la Cabaña del Misterio dónde están sus tíos.- Al escuchar a la asiática terminar la oración sin pensarlo dos veces Pacifica se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí.

* * *

Se moría de ganas por volver a verlos después de dos largos años, por las fotos que publicaban se notaba un gran cambio entre ellos, aún así quería verlo por su propia cuenta en persona, se preguntaba que si habían cambiado un poco más desde la última foto que publicaron hace dos semanas.

Finalmente llegó, respiró hondo y camino despacio hacia la puerta, para luego entrar y ver a todos los turistas viendo las "anomalías", comprando recuerdos y tomando fotos por todas partes, pero ningún rastro de las personas que buscaba. Estaba decidiendo si irse o esperarlos aquí hasta que escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar.

-Y le dije, "Oye, eso no es lodo, sino chocolate"- Decía la voz qué al terminar la oración se reía junto a otras voces conocidas. Y la rubia al ver el rostro de la chica misteriosa pudo reconocerla al instante. Era Mabel hablando con sus tíos Stan y Ford. Lucía casi igual que como en las fotos dónde se veía cómo ha crecido en estos dos años, aún con aquél carisma y encanto de siempre y sin frenos. Usaba una blusa lila debajo de otra de cuello ancho rosa claro con la imagen de una carita feliz amarilla en el medio, una falda negra con unos con unas mallas del mismo color y unos tenis rosa fuerte.

-¿Mabel?- Dijo asombrada de ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo, y esta no tardó en gritar de la emoción en menos de un segundo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pacifica, eres tú!- Exclamó alegre la castaña, quién sin dudarlo abrazó a Pacifica quién le correspondió el abrazo.- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me alegra verte en persona nuevamente.-

-A mí también. El pueblo no ha sido el mismo desde que tú y Dipper no volvieron a Gravity Falls.- Dijo sinceramente, realmente los extrañaba. Y ahora que por fin vio a su vieja amiga, deseaba ver a Dipper.- Y ¿sabes dónde se metió tu hermano?- Preguntó, sabía que si él estuviera aquí también la hubiera saludado.

-Oh, bueno, es un poco irónico, pero él desde hace rato salió a buscarte, creo que dijo algo de disimular que "casualmente" pasaría enfrente de tu mansión o algo así.-

-¿¡Qué!? Ese tonto, sabe que mis padres lo matarían si lo ven por nuestra casa otra vez.-

-Bueno cualquier cosa por am…Es decir, por una "amiga". Jeje.- Dijo con una sonrisa que decía que sabía algo.

-Eh, ¿ok? Como sea, voy a buscarlo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Me encantaría, pero andaré buscando a todos mis amigos aquí para sorprenderlos, empezando con Candy y Grenda. Aunque les dije por celular la noticia les pedí que fingieran sorprenderse al verme, y si no lo hacen bien que lo repitiéramos.- Al oír aquella descabellada idea de Mabel, Pacifica no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Está bien, nos vemos al rato.- Se despidió de Mabel y salió en busca del castaño.

* * *

Primero fue a la casa de sus tíos, pero no había nada. Buscó enfrente de su casa, tampoco lo vio. Fue por todo el pueblo esperando encontrarse con él, pero todo fue en vano. De pronto escuchó su teléfono sonar, y al ver quién llamaba contestó inmediatamente, era él.

"-Cierta persona me dijo que me saliste a buscarme.-"Fue lo primero que dijo Dipper.

-Déjame adivinar, Mabel te llamó, ¿no?- Le respondió, por dentro se sintió un poco avergonzada debido a que no se le había ocurrido hacer lo mismo antes, de esa forma se pudo ahorrar mucho tiempo.

"-Sí. Esto de la adivinanza te sienta bien, deberías dedicarte a eso.-"Bromeó.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Enserio, ¿dónde te encuentras? No te vi en ningún lado.-

"-¿Te acuerdas que cuándo éramos niños casi caímos por ese acantilado que luego de salvarnos notamos que desde ahí había una hermosa vista al sol?-"

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar todas esas aventuras dónde casi morimos?- Rieron los dos.

"-Pues espero que tampoco hayas olvidado dónde se encuentra, porque estoy ahí en ese momento. Te espero aquí.-"

-Voy en camino.- Dicho esto colgó y se dirigió para allá.

* * *

El camino era un poco más corto de lo que recordaba, hace tiempo que no iba para allá desde que los gemelos Pines no habían vuelto, por suerte aún sabía cuál era el camino y al llegar a su destino, lo vio. Estaba de espaldas mirando el atardecer, pero no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que era él.

-Hola nerd.- Lo saludó diciéndole aquél tipo de "insultos" como de costumbre.

Volteó a verla y era tal cual como en sus fotos; no había cambiado mucho a excepción de que era más alto que ella, con pequeñas facciones cambiadas y ahora era un poco más musculoso. Todavía usaba aquella gorra con el dibujo de un pino, y vestía una camisa roja con una chamarra azul, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis azules.

-Tardaste mucho tiempo, rubia oxigenada.- Le contestó. Y los dos rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, mostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban.

-No seas hipócrita, tú tardaste dos años en volver aquí.-Dijo Pacifica al momento de separarse.

-Lo sé, pero debes aceptar que no fue mi culpa del todo.-

-Está bien. Pero lo importante es que ahora ya están de vuelto, realmente me hicieron falta, y…-

-Pacifica, ¿e-estás llorando?- Le preguntó Dipper preocupado.

-T-tal vez…Pero descuida, son de felicidad.- Sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo aliviado el aspirante a investigador paranormal.

Los dos se quedaron viendo durante un momento en silencio, sonrojados y sin saber que decir. De la nada Pacifica llegó a pensar en algo.

 _-Vamos Paz…Es tu oportunidad para confesarte.-_ Pensó, lo cual la armó de valor.

-Dipper, yo siempre he querido decirte qué…-Estaba a punto de decirlo cuándo escuchó el timbre de un celular sonar.

-Oh, lo siento, es Mabel, espera un segundo.- Dicho esto el joven contestó.- ¿Qué pasa Mabel?. Ajá. Sí, ¿por qué?...¿¡QUÉ!? Voy para allá. Tú solo asegúrate que esa…cosa no escape.- Dicho esto colgó y puso una cara que Paz ya había visto antes.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿algo sobrenatural salido de control?-

-Sí. Al parecer un monstruo que el tío Ford encerró en una jaula logró escapar y está atemorizando a todos. Debo ir.- Dijo tratando de no entrar en pánico.

-Ve. Hablaremos luego.-Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!- Dicho aquello salió corriendo más veloz que un rayo, dejando a Pacifica sola.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.- Dijo al momento que lo vio alejarse mientras cruzaba los brazos y seguía sonriendo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! SuperShootingStar reportandose nuevamente con este nuevo One-shot de Gravity Falls, que además es mi primer fic Dipcifica *O* Asdfghjkl,ellos son una de mis OTP favoritas,y aún si no llegan a ser canon los seguiré shippeando de corazón. Sé que este fic no tiene taaaanto romance entre ellos y aunque tienen sentimientos románticos entre sí, para mí que sería muy rápido iniciar algo justo al reencontrarse XD**

 **Bueno,este es otro de mis "experimentos" para practicar mi escritura y demás, aunqueee tal vez,TAL VEZ esto sea el comienzo para otro fanfic largo de GF que tengo en mente. Todavía lo estoy pensando,ya qué sé que la serie va a terminar y no sé como me sentiría al escribir sobre algo que terminará pronto(?) Bueno, es probable que si estas vacaciones de Diciembre tengo tiempo empiece a escribir el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto, pero también se me ocurrieron ideas para fics de otras series que me gustan mucho, por lo que estoy decidiéndome y puede que tarde mucho ya que soy muy indecisa QwQ Y este fic me costó de escribir MUCHO menos de lo que esperaba :'D Espero una tarjeta de felicitación(?)OknoxD**

 **Eeeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería mucho si me dejan reviews con críticas constructivas,lo agradecería bastante :3**

 **Eso es todo amigos,cambio y fuera.**


End file.
